Ed Peletier (TV Series)
Ed Peletier was one of the Atlanta survivors with his wife, Carol, and his daughter, Sophia who lived at the camp. Ed was killed in a tent when zombies invaded their camp on the episode "Vatos". Pre-Apocalypse Because he never went to college (as revealed through remarks at Andrea), it can be assumed that he worked a low brow job. He charmed Carol enough to convince her to date and eventually marry him. They had a daughter together who they named Sophia. He never did much for her, often relying on Carol to. He dominated Carol throughout their marriage, from preventing her from buying nice clothes and such to constantly assaulting her in order to solidify his authority. Season 2 Chupacabra When the undead outbreak occurs, Ed meets Shane and Lori as evacuations are being made for survivors to head towards Atlanta. He gets angry when Carol offers their supplies to others and tells her not to share with anyone. With the city being destroyed by the military, he along with his family decided to stay with Shane and Lori. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 Tell It to the Frogs When Glenn returns to the group alone, he brought a noisy car with him, and Ed helps Shane, Dale, and Jim to shut the noise up. One night in the survivors' camp after Rick and the other survivor make it back from Atlanta, Ed starts a fire in attempt to get some warmth due to the cold nights outside. Shane asks Ed to dim it down to embers, and Carol does so in attempt to keep things calm between the two men. Later, as Carol, Andrea, Amy, and Jacqui are doing laundry at the quarry, they are joking and chatting, which draws the attention of Ed. He comes over to the women and begins harassing them, saying they should cut the chatter and quietly do the laundry. Andrea and Jacqui reply that he needs to back off, to which Ed responds with some hostility. His wife intervenes to prevent him from becoming violent, but he smacks her across the face. Shane grabs Ed and begins to savagely beat him, warning him that if he ever hits another woman (or his daughter), Shane will not stop. Shane lets go of Ed and walks away as a sobbing Carol tends to her injured husband. Vatos Ed is recovering in his tent from his injuries sustained from Shane's beating. Sophia is in the tent with him when Carol calls her out to have dinner with everyone. Ed tells her to stay but Carol, standing her ground, says Sophia is leaving. Carol invites him to join but he declines. Later, while he is napping, he is awoken by rustling outside his tent. Annoyed, he opens the tent only to be attacked and killed by walkers. Wildfire Ed's body was laid out with the dead campers. Just as Daryl Dixon was going to impale his head with an axe to prevent reanimation as a zombie, Carol stops him, saying she'll do it since he was her husband. She hits Ed's bloody and mangled body several times before breaking down. He is then buried on the hillside with Amy and the other bodies. Season 2 Chupacabra In a flashback to before Ed, Carol and Sophia enter the camp outside of Atlanta, Carol, Ed and Sophia meet Shane, Lori and Carl on the highway outside of Atlanta. Carl complains that he is hungry and Carol offers him some food, as Carol walks to the front of the car to obtain the food, Ed shuts the car door and her saying that they shouldn't offer strangers food and that they only have enough food for Ed's family. Death Killed By *Walkers After Shane's brutal beating, Ed sits inside the tent not wanting to see anyone. Walkers approached the survivors' camp at night and one walker managed to get inside Ed's tent and eat him before he can cry for help. He dies instantly and is completely devoured by the walkers. *Carol Ensuring that Ed doesn't come back as a walker, the survivors lay out his mutilated corpse and Carol attacks her former husband's corpse ensuring he doesn't come back also revenge for her lousy marriage and treatment towards her in their relationship. Trivia *In the comic series Ed was dead prior to Carol and Sophia's arrival at camp. In Issue 5, Carol stated that her husband was a car salesman and alluded that he had committed suicide after watching his parents die. *Ed was mentioned once again in the comics when Carol confided in Lori that he was abusive toward her (like in the show), but it was unclear if that actually happened or if Carol was just making it up due to her deteriorating mental state at the time. *Ed's last name was revealed in Episode 4, Vatos, through dialogue by Jim, as well as on the AMC website. *Ed made an appearance in Season 2 Episode 5, Chupacabra, during a flashback to before he, Carol, and Sophia made it to the camp with Lori, Carl And Shane. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters